The objectives of this SUPPLEMENTAL proposal are primarily two, namely: (1) To assist thhe present PIs in presenting the results of their research to a broader audience than solely that of the annual MBS symposium. These investigators should be allowed to disseminate in open discussion and debate to their disciplinary peers - especially of their own professional societies- the resuls of their investigations supported by the MBS program which would give it exceedingly more stature. (2) To assist new (and returning) faculty to initiate a research base. Since the current grant was submitted as a proposal in May 1977, several new people have joined the faculty. One faculty (Verma) is being re-introduced to the research field. (His on-leave priod was not involved in research). One other (Gill) has decided to apply his theoretical (physical chemical) studies to a biomedical problem (influence of th ozone layer on UV and other atmospheric exposure). It is felt that through the MBS program these investigato"s will be able to carry out their research ideas effectiveely. A secondary objective is to upgrade and improve one of the most significant services rendered to MBS investigators: The use of radioisotopes and radiation. This service and surveillance resides in the office of the Radiation Safety Office. This office through the Radiation Safety Officer (RSO) provides an inestimable and valuable service to tose PI using various chemical substances containing radioisotopes. Lastly, it is the continuing objective of this proposal to continue and to augment the original objectives of the current grant.